The Everrealm Chronicles
The Everrealm Chronicles is a computer-animated musical comedy fantasy adventure Series and a combined spinoff of Sofia the first and Elena of Avalor. Plot Continuing where Defenders of the Everrelam and Battle for the Everrealm left off,The storylines alternate between at three points of the Story:As Kids Sofia and her Friends Discover a mysterious Book that Guides them on a new Adventure,as Teenagers Sofia and her Friends take part in the Great Everrealm War Against Rodeghan and the Wicked Order of the Wands and as Grown-ups where Sofia and her Freinds tell their kids about their Adventures. Characters Heroes: * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia, Princess Sabrina ** Alyson Stoner as Teenage Princess Sofia and Teenage Princess Sabrina ** Julie Bowen as Queen Sofia of Mardania and Queen Sabrina of Galdiz * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber ** Danica Mckellar as Teenage Princess Amber ** Kelly Sullivan as Queen Amber of Enchancia * Nicolas Cantu as Prince James ** Yuri Lowenthal as Teenage Prince James ** Roger Craig Smith as King James of Saradia * Joseph Haro as Mateo ** Wilmer Valderrama as Older Mateo * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi ** Scarlett Johansson as Older Naomi * Coco Grayson as Princess Hilldegard,Princess Astrid ** Tania Gunadi as Teenage Princess Hildegard ** Romi Dames as Teengage Princess Astrid ** Wynn Everett as Queen Hilldegard of Crystaldina * Harley Graham as Princess Clio ** Taveeta Szymanowicz as Teenage Princess Clio ** Angel Parker as Queen Clio of Corinthia * Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw ** Teala Dunn as Teenage Rudy ** Queen Latifah as Queen Ruby of Khaldoun * Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar ** Brennan Mejia as Teenage Prince Zandar ** Roger Velasco as King Zandar of Tangu * Isabella Acres as Jade ** Alexis G. Zall as Teenage Jade ** Olivia Munn as Empress Jade of Wei-Ling * Michaela Zee as Princess Jun ** Stephanie Sheh as Teenage Princess Jun ** Ming-Na Wen as Queen Jun of Satu * J.J. Totah as Prince Jin ** Yoshi Sudarso as Teenage Prince Jin ** Jackie Chan as Emperor Jin of Wei-lang * Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo ** Ryan O'Donohue as Teenage Prince Hugo ** Troy Baker as King Hugo of Albuquerque * Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond ** Zachary Gordon as Teenage Prince Desmond ** Fred Tatasciore as King Desmond of Naldin * Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid ** Deven Mack as Teenage Prince Khalid ** Brandon Jay McLaren as King Khalid of Khaldoun * Fiona Bishop as Princess Zoey ** Romi Dames as Teenage Princess Zoey ** Genevieve O'Reilly as Queen Zoey of Rudistan * Kiernan Shipka as Oona ** Anais Fairweather as Teenage Oona ** Leslie Mann as Queen Oona of Nyria * Sarah Mitchell as Cora, Princess Leena ** Libe Barer as Teenage Princess Leena ** Jessalyn Wanlim as Queen Leena of Napurna ** Jessica Rey as Queen Cora of Merroway Cove * Olivia Grace as Princess Maya ** Samantha Bee as Teenage Princess Maya ** Olivia d'Abo as Queen Maya of Andalisa * Abigail Mavity as Princess Lei-Lani ** Kelsey Chow as Teenage Princess Lei-Lani ** Ashley Eckstein as Queen Lei-Lani of Hakalo * Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari ** Masasa Moyo as Teenage Princess Kari ** Ashley Eckstein as Queen Kari of Naldonia * Shavanie Jayne as Princess Lakshmi ** Taissa Farmiga as Teenage Princess Lakshmi ** Susan Eisenberg as Queen Lakshmi of Kalabah * Eden Riegel as Princess Bella ** Mae Whitman as Teenage Princess Bella ** Julie Nathanson as Queen Bella of Albuquerque * Zach Callison as Prince Caleb, Prince Rohan ** Haley Joel Osment as Teenage Prince Caleb and Teenage Prince Rohan ** Matt Lanter as as King Caleb of Mardania and King Rohan of Nyria * David Kaufman as Prince Lucas ** David Gullagher as Teenage Prince Lucas ** Travis Willingham as King Lucas of Brazendell * Andrea Libman as Princess Stella,Princess Sheila ** Cristina Pucelli as Teenage Princess Stella and Teenage Princess Shelia ** Kate Higgins of Queen Stella of Borrea and Queen Sheila of Niasia * Karan Brar as Prince Dastan,Prince Jastan ** William Shewfelt as Teenage Prince Dastan and Teenage Prince Jastan ** Scott Weinger as King Dastan of Napurna and King Jastan of Hakalo * Britt McKillip as Princess Laura ** Erica Lindbeck as Teenage Princess Laura ** Jodi Benson as Queen Laura of Brazendell * Anna Cummer as Princess Sara, Princess Kara ** Hynden Walch as Teenage Princess Sara and Teenage Princess Kara ** Jennifer Hale as Queen Sara of Saradia ** Kristen Bell as Queen Kara of Maldin * Tyler Merna as Prince Jason, Prince Mason ** Cameron Bowen as Teenage Prince Jason and Teenage Princess Mason ** Kirk Thornton as King Jason of Borrea and King Mason of Niasia * Colin Ford as Prince Axel,Hunter ** Jesse McCartney as Teenage Hunter ** Zac Efron as Older Prince Axel ** Steve Downes as King Hunter of Enchancia * Rachel Pace as Princess Shanti ** Zoe Robins as Teenage Princess Shanti ** Linda Larkin as Queen Shanti of Tangu * Michael Donovan as King Gerald, King Taran * Cullen McCarthy as Prince Henry, Prince Josiah ** Yoshi Sudarso as Teenage Princess Henry and Teenage Prince Josiah ** Gabriel Mann as King Henry of Crystaldina and King Josiah of Zumaria * Cade Sutton as Prince Randor, Prince Kaldor ** Jordi Webber as Teenage Prince Randor and Teenage Prince Kaldor ** Bruno Campos as King Randor of Andalisa and King Kaldor of Corinthia * Mason vale Cotton as Cloud, Zeke ** Robbie Raymond as Teenage Cloud ** Evan Smith as Teenage Zeke ** Jonathan Groff as King Cloud of Galdiz and King Zeke of Rudistan * Benjamin Flores Jr as Charles ** John Mark Loudermilk as Teenage Charles ** James C. Mathis III as King Charles of Naldonia * Gavin Lewis as Jek ** Peter Sudarso as Teenage Jek ** Jackie Chan as King Jek of Satu * Colin Critchley as Eric,Leonardo ** Azim Rizk as Teenage Eric and Teenage Leo ** Ross Bagdasarian Jr as King Eric of Freezenburg and King Leonardo of Kalabah * Chelsea Boyce as Princess Julie ** Masasa Moyo as Teenage Princess Julie ** Katherine Von Till as Queen Julie of Freezenburg Allies: * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta * Colin Salmon as Orion * Ming-Na Wen as Vega * Kate Micucci as Galial * Khary Payton as Turon * David Sobolov as Garish * Merit Leighton as Lucinda ** Lacey Chabert as Teenage Lucinda ** Tiffani Thiessen as Future Lucinda * Brennley Faith Brown as Lily ** Jonquil Goode as Teenage Lilly ** Mandy Moore as Future Lilly * Bailey Gambertoglio as Indigo ** Erin Fitzgerald as Teenage Indigo ** Katee Sackhoff as Future Indigo * Gabriella Graves as Flurry ** Tara Strong as Teenage Flurry ** Amy Jo Johnson as Future Flurry * Liliana Mumy as Bridget ** Hynden Walch as Teenage Bridget ** Susan Eisenberg as Future Bridget * Madeleine Madeleine Curry as Etheria ** Laura Bailey as Teenage Etheria ** Sumalee Montano as Future Etheria * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Chris Parnell as Migs * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar * Russi Taylor as Fauna (from Sleeping Beauty) * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather (from Sleeping Beauty) * Barbara Dirickson as Flora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Megan Hilty as Prisma * Rachael MacFarlane as Azurine * Andrew Rannells as Morris * Meredith Quill as Zinessa Royal Alliance: * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena ** Jennifer Lopez as Queen Elena of Avalor * Jorge Diaz as Gabe Nunez ** Freddie Prinze, Jr as King Gabe of Avalor Jorge Diaz as Gabe ** Jorge Diaz as Gabe Núñez * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Barbara Dirickson as Queen Cecily * Stephen Guarino as King Marcus * James Sie as Emperor Quon * G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin * Shari Belafonte as Queen Tessa * Michael-Leon Wooley as King Oberlyn * Aalok Mehta as Raja Vijay * Kevin Michael Richardson as King Kamea * Monica Richardson as Queen Halia * Fritz Sperberg as King Philip * Jamie Denbo as Queen Everly * Aasif Mandvi as King Raja * Echo Kellum as King Joaquín * Jeff Bennett as King Lars * Nicole Oliver as Queen Amanda * Michael Donovan as King Gerald * Laura Bailey as Queen Vanessa * Eric Bauza as King Taran * Mick Wingert as King Henrick * Grey Griffin as Queen Julia * Ty Jones as King Vernon * Alex Covington as Queen Crystal * Sean Cw Johnson as King Julius * Alison MacInnis as Queen Delilah * Benedict Cumberbatch as King Xaldin * Rachel McAdams as Queen Aqua Children of the Heroes * Abby Ryder Fortson as Princess Miranda II - daughter of Sofia and Caleb of Mardania who looks like her mother when she was young. * Max Charles as Prince Aaron- son of Sofia and Caleb of Mardania who looks like his father when he was young. * Reylynn Caster as Princess Fiona - daughter of Amber and Hunter of Enchancia who looks like her mother when she was young. * Jack Dylan Grazer as Prince Roland III, Prince Ronan - sons of James and Sara of Saradia. * Alina Foley as Princess Vanessa II - daughter of James and Sara of Saradia. * Maeve Tomalty as Princess Marisa II - daughter of Hugo and Bella of Albuquerque. * Mace Coronel as Prince Axel II - son of Hugo and Bella of Albuquerque * Atheba Eleanor Ripka as Princess Giselle - adopted daughter of Sabrina and Cloud of Galdiz who looks like Annabella from Sunny Day. * Daan Creyghton as Prince Lionel - son of Sabrina and Cloud of Galdiz. * Annelise Forbes as Princess Avery II - daughter of Zoey and Ezekiel of Rudistan. * Christopher Paul Richards as Prince Zephyr - son of Shelia and Mason of Niasia. * Jade Pettyjohn as Princess Scarlett - daughter of Stella and Jason of Borrea. * Jace Norman as Prince Tristan - son of Lucas and Laura of Brazendell. * Matilda Gilbert as Princess Emmaline II - daughter of Garret and Oona of Nyria. * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Prince Thomas - son of Desmond and Kara of Maldin. * Jordan Alexa Davis as Princess Crystal - daughter of Clio and Kaldor of Corinthia. * Jacob Ewaniuk as Prince Xavier - son of Clio and Kaldor of Corinthia. * Ruth Righi as Princess Savannah - daughter of Maya and Randor of Carazia. * Jacob Ursomarzo as Prince Kazdan - son of Maya and Randor of Carazia. * Kaylin Hayman as Princess Anya II - daughter of Leena and Dastan of Napurna. * Leke Maceda-Rustecki as Princess Cassim - son of Leena and Dastan of Napurna. * Isabela Moner as Princess Halia II - daughter of Lani and Jastan of Hakalo * Trek Buccino as Prince Kai - son of Lani and Jastan of Hakalo * Mikaela Blake as Princess Helen II - daughter of Ruby and Khalid of Khaldoun. * Kaden Stephen as Prince Nazoo - son of Ruby and Khalid of Khaldoun. * Navia Robinson as Princess Tessa II - daughter of Kari and Charles of Naldonia * Anthony Gonzalez as Prince Kazu - son of Zandar and Shanti of Tangu * Hayden Rolence as Prince Shane - son of Lakshmi and Leroy of Kalabah * Issac Ryan Brown as Princess Liam - son of Kari and Charles of Naldonia * Sky Katz as Princess Astrid II - daughter of Hilldegard and Josiah of Norberg. * Diego Velazquez as Prince Peyton - son of Hilldegard of Josiah of Norberg. * Lynsey Pham as Princess Cecily II - daughter of Vivian and Henry of Zumaria. * Jason Maybaum as Prince Cecil - son of Vivian and Henry of Zumaria. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Princess Kimiko - daughter of Jade and Jin of Wei-Lang * Joshua Rush as Prince Lee - son of Jade and Jin of Wei-Lang. * Nina Lu as Princess Lin-Lin II - daughter of Jun and Jek of Satu * Nathan Arena as Prince Yao - son of Jun and Jek of Satu * Isabella Cramp as Princess Julia II - daughter of Julie and Eric of Freezenburg * Camille Hyde as Princess Lucia II - daughter of Elena and Gabe of Avalor. * Brennan Mejia as Prince Raul II - son of Elena and Gabe of Avalor Villains: * Paty Lombard as Vor * Marina Sirtis as Chatana * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Rodeghan * Billy West as Grimtrix * Catherine O'Hara as Morgana * Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand * Keith Ferguson as Baron Von Rocha * Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado * Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado * Grey Griffin as Ash Delgado * Kari Wahlgren as Zelda * Angelique Perrin as Mamanu * Kevin Michael Richardson as Omar * Wendie Malick as Demona the Sea Witch Episodes: 1-4:An Avalor Adventure:Sept 7 2019 In the Future It Was Queen Elena's Birthday and All her Friends came to Celebrate,Elena Tells her Children and their Friends are about her Birthday Adventures.in the Past the Kingdom's from Enchancia,Corinthia,Freezenburg, Khaldoun,Wei-Lang,Zumaria,Albuquerque,Maldin,Tangu,Nyria,Lylr,Carazia,Naldonia,Kalabah and Napurna came for Elena's seventeen Birthday.Elena was Happy to See Sofia,Sabrina and her Friends again,Even Sofia and Sabrina's Village Friends Jade,Rudy,Cloud,Hunter,Zeke,Jek,Charlie,Julie,Leroy and Eric.Meanwhile Ash Delgado encounters the Other, the leader of an Mystical Creatures known as the Malverlik and servant of Chantana.In exchange for retrieving the Silver Pyramid,a Magical Maruvian item,the Other promises the Delgados an army with which they can subjugate Avalor.Back at Avalor Isabel get Jealous of Elena having fun with Sofia,Sabrina and their Princess and Village Friends By Tickling them and Gabe Trains James and the Boys into being Knights,Ash attacks Avalor after Lying to Isabel that they will Leave Avalor and she agrees to help them Free Her Family.Victor and Carla escapes from their Prison cell and wounds Esteban before Making Sofia choose between their parents and Pyramid,They give the Pyramid Because nothings More Important then Family,Ash reveals Isabel was an accomplice before they Leave.The Delgados Use the Pyramid to open a wormhole above Marvian Temple to the Malverlik homeworld, launching their invasion Sofia and her Friends all reunite at Avalor and they battle the Delgados and the Malverlik while rescuing civilians with help from the Jaquins.Mateo Use the Pyramid to Send the Malverliks back to the World.in the end The Delgados Escape once Again.Isabel apologizes to Everyone for the Trouble she Cause,and Elena apologizes to Isabel for making her feel left out,Everyone Celebrate Elena Birthday and their Victory.in the Present The Everrealm was at war against Rodegan and the Order of the Wand, Upon going through the portal, however,Teenage Sofia and Sabrina ends up in the fantasy realm of Vallestrella ,having been summoned there by Quiz Moz.He explain the Vallestrella is Being invaded By Chantana Evil Wing Sorceress along with Carla.Pleased to find herself in a world without Protectors whom she views as pests,Chantana decided to conquer Vallestrella.Sofia and her Friends agrees to help fight against her, gathering up talismans from the various realms of Vallestrella in order to confront and defeat Carla.Chantana then manages to steal a power crystal, which was used to power the large portal device, which she uses to create a new scepter for himself.But They manages to defeat her as well. With peace returned to Vallestrella.